The present invention relates to a demining device. In partcular, the present invention provides a device designed to initiate a magnetic influenced mine from a distance.
In existing demining devices a magnetic field generating coil is attached to the front part of a demining vehicle, for example a tank, such as disclosed in German Pat. No. DE 3 444037.
The coil is linked to an electrical feed circuit which provides a current enabling a magnetic field to be generated. As a general rule, the electric feed circuit enables the current to be shaped in such a way that the magnetic field generated by the coil is similar to that of the simulated vehicle.
The shape of the current is provided by means of an electronic memory which pilots a power generator.
The major disadvantage of such a demining device is its enormous power consumption, with the existing demining devices having a continuous power consumption, of more than 2000 Watts. With such a power consumption it is not possible to use such a demining device over a long period without damaging the operational characteristics of the vehicle. An additional source of power consumption includes the requirement of the demining device to effectively operate at a great distance in the driving direction while the demining vehicle is in motion.